1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composite containing an aromatic condensation polymer and a process for preparing the thermoplastic resin composite.
More particularly, the invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composite comprising an aromatic condensation polymer including an aromatic polyester or an aromatic polyamide obtained by conducting polycondensation of the corresponding monomer materials in a solution of an organic solvent containing an organic solvent soluble high molecular weight compound, and to a process for the preparation of the thermoplastic resin composite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic condensation polymers such as aromatic polyesters or aromatic polyamides (hereinafter referred to as rigid polymers) have been utilized as heat resistant resins for various applications.
These rigid polymers, however, generally have disadvantages such as a high softening point, insolubility in common solvents and poor processability. On the other hand, there are various resins having drawbacks in such properties as heat resistance, rigidity, dimensional stability and water absorption.
Consequently, it is important to eliminate these disadvantages and drawbacks by improving the properties of the resins and enhancing the processability of the rigid polymers. This will provide a new resin having an extended field of application.
It is difficult to fill such demand with a single resin. Yet, various kinds of blended resins have already been proposed. That is, the rigid polymer has been mixed with other species of resins to eliminate the disadvantages, and to utilize the advantages of the resins in the blend.
In these proposals, the resins are blended by (1) a fusion kneading method wherein two or more of resins are physically fused and mixed by various types of kneaders, (2) a method for mixing the resins in a common solvent by previously dissolving the resins in the solvent, (3) a method for polymerizing one monomer in another resin used as a base polymer, and (4) a method for grafting one polymer on another base polymer.
However, both aromatic polyesters and aromatic polyamides are extremely rigid, have relatively high crystallinity and very high plasticizing temperatures, and hence are quite difficult to blend with other resins, particularly polymers having a low plasticizing temperature and melt viscosity. These properties lead to a serious problem in preparing the blend.
As a result of the problem, satisfactory effects cannot be expected on the improvement of physical properties of the blended resin, even though the aromatic condensation polymer is prepared by conducting polycondensation of the monomer materials without using the solvent in a polymer matrix to be blended. In other words, the method has caused a problem that severe polycondensation conditions are required for preparing the aromatic condensation polymer. Hence the matrix polymer is decomposed, or the molecular weight of the resulting aromatic condensation polymer is too low to exhibit the effect improved physical properties.
On the contrary, a method for conducting polymerization of a matrix polymer in a solvent capable of dissolving the aromatic condensation polymer requires a specific and expensive solvent and almost no effect can be expected for the improvement of physical properties.